Best Mistake
by LuluFan16
Summary: Lulu and Dillon move to New Mexico with their parents to get away from their life in Georgia. But what will happen when Lulu falls for the ‘bad boy’ and he finds out the secret that could destroy her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Yup. Another new story. lol. I hope you like it.

**Characters:** Lulu Spencer, Logan Hayes, Cooper Barrett, Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, Spinelli, there are a few Original Characters but they're not main characters, and others…

**Summary:** Lulu and Dillon move to New Mexico with their parents to get away from their life in Georgia. But what will happen when Lulu falls for the 'bad boy' and he finds out the secret that could destroy her life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in the story, all own themselves.

* * *

**Best Mistake:** Part 1 

Lulu Spencer and Dillon Quartermaine sighed as they stared at the large Victorian Style Mansion that they would now call home.

"So, what do you think?" Lulu's dad, Luke asked, smiling broadly.

"I think it's too big." Lulu replied, still in awe at the size and structure and how incredibly beautiful the large estate was.

"I like it dad." Dillon said, playfully glaring at Lulu.

Lulu and Dillon are brother and sister. Lulu's dad had married Dillon's mom one year before and for a while Lulu and her dad had moved into Dillon and his mom's house in Georgia. But recently their parents had decided that moving to New Mexico would be better.

"I'm glad, your rooms are up the stairs, at the top of the stairs take a right, walk down the hall until you come to the large window at the end of the hall, the take a left, go down about four doors, then take another left, and the first door is Lulu's, the second one is Dillon's."

Lulu and Dillon nodded and picked up their suitcases and walked up the left side of the double circular Marble staircase.

When they finally reached their rooms they each went inside.

Dillon's room was large, it was painted dark blue and on the walls were the wrestling posters from famous wrestlers he had met since he was five, and other wrestling memorabilia he had collected over the years. His room also had a white carpet.

When you walk into his room in the far-left corner of the room was a brand new queen size bed with white sheets, a red comforter, and red pillowcases covering the two pillows that were neatly placed at the head of his bed. Next to the bed there was an oak nightstand on which sat a digital clock and a table lamp.

In the far right corner diagonal from his bed was a computer, and next to that was his dresser. Directly across from his bed was a flat screen TV that was built into the wall. Saying he liked his room was an understatement.

Lulu's Room

Lulu sighed, her room was the same size as Dillon's, but her walls were light blue, her bed was against the middle of her wall opposite of her door, it had white sheets as well, a blue comforter, and two pillows with blue pillowcases. She also had a nightstand next to her bed with a digital clock and lamp also.

On the same wall as her door, to the left, was where her computer was, and in the corner to her right was her dresser.

Also across from her bed was the same TV that Dillon had.

Lulu opened her suitcases and unpacked all of her clothes. As soon as all her clothes were put away she began setting up the rest of her things.

When Lulu pulled out her notebook something fell to the white carpet on the floor. She put her notebook down on her bed and knelt down, picking up the picture frame.

She couldn't suppress the tears that immediately fell from her eyes. She ran her fingers along the beautiful face of the boy in the picture with her.

Suddenly memories from that horrible night came flooding painfully back to her. She squeezed the silver picture frame so tight that she could feel the thick, sticky, red blood seeping through her fingers.

She drew her arm high above her head and threw the picture frame against the wall, watching the glass shatter into a million pieces.

Dillon immediately came running into her room when he heard the noise.

When Dillon saw the blood coming from Lulu's hands he immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He gently took her hands in his and opened them from the fists she had made and winced at the blood completely covered both of her palms.

"I'll be right back." Dillon quickly left the room and a few minutes later he came back with a wet washcloth, gauze, and white tape.

He knelt down in front of Lulu, who was still crying and sitting on the edge of the bed, and cautiously took her right hand and began to clean the blood away so he could see the cuts on her palm.

He noticed Lulu wince and kept going. "How did this happen?"

Lulu sighed and closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them she saw Dillon wrapping up her right hand with the gauze and tape, he was wrapping it up like a cast, but not nearly as thick.

After he was done with her right hand, he did the same thing to her left hand. When he was done he got up and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Thank you." Lulu said quietly.

"No problem, having half of my family as doctors pays off." Dillon sighed while he watched Lulu study her bandaged hands.

"So, what happened?" Dillon asked again.

Instead of answering him, Lulu nodded to where all of the glass was. Dillon got up and walked over to it, he leaned down and moved some of the glass and picked up the picture.

"You still have this?" He asked, walking back over to her.

"Yes." She answered.

"WHY?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Dillon…" Lulu stopped and sighed deeply. "You don't understand--"

Dillon cut her off. "You're right, I don't understand!" He yelled again.

"It's not your business to understand!" She yelled back.

"You're my sister, bestfriend, you're everything to me, Lulu. He hurt you, you can't expect me to be calm when we talk about him." Dillon said, calming his voice so their parents didn't get involved.

"I don't need you to protect me." Lulu replied, "I can protect myself. Besides, I don't have to protect myself from James, he would never hurt me."

"He _HAS_ hurt you, Lulu!" When Lulu didn't respond he kneeled down in front of her again and continued calmly. "He raped you."

"NO!" Lulu exclaimed furiously. "He did _**NOT**_!" She stood up and Dillon did the same, only to have her hand hit him in face- hard.

"Don't _**EVER**_ say that again! He would _**NEVER**_ do something that horrible!"

"Then how the hell was Hayden born?!" Dillon retorted.

"James and I had sex, he did _**NOT**_ rape me!" Lulu screamed, she didn't care if their parents heard her or not, she was beyond pissed off.

"James is twenty years old, you just turned sixteen, that's rape according to the law, Lulu!"

"Screw the law! It wasn't rape, he's not that evil, he loves me!"

"He _LOVES_ how devoted you are to him!" Dillon yelled, "He _LOVES_ that you love him so much that you would do ANYTHING in the world for him!"

"FUCK YOU DILLON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Lulu screamed, pushing him out of her room and slamming the door in his face.

Lulu leaned against the door and didn't even bother to try and stop the tears, she slid to the floor, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms tightly around her legs, and put her head on her knees.

"He didn't rape me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? The next chapter will be longer, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Best Mistake:** Part 2

The next day at school Cooper Barrett, Logan Hayes, Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, and Damian Spinelli stood outside of the large brick building waiting for the bell to ring.

"I heard that we're getting some new kids." Maxie said, pulling away from her boyfriend Cooper who she had been kissing for the past ten minutes.

"Wow, you finally decided to catch your breath?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Logan." Cooper replied.

"Whatever. Georgie, who are these new kids?" Maxie asked.

"I don't know." Georgie replied. When all of them stared at her she continued, "What?"

"How can you not know? You work in the office, you work with the student files and everything," Spinelli said, fixing the strap of his messenger bag.

"So?" Georgie replied.

"So," Spinelli continued, "you obviously know who they are."

Georgie groaned. "Their names are Dillon Quartermaine and Lulu Spencer." Georgie mumbled.

Logan smiled, "So we're getting a new girl?" he asked, smirking.

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Down boy, you haven't even seen her yet."

Just then Logan, Cooper, Georgie, Maxie, and Spinelli's attention turned to the two kids who had just started walking up to the school.

"Holy fucking shit, god must love me." Logan said, staring at the girl.

"Or hate you--" Georgie said, "She is completely focused on her schoolwork, she doesn't date."

Logan rolled his eyes and approached Lulu and Dillon.

"Hey there. You're the new kids huh?" Logan asked, as he stopped in front of both Lulu and Dillon.

Lulu sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm Dillon and this is Lulu."

Logan nodded, "Nice to meet you." Logan smiled as he looked at Lulu.

She was wearing a thin long sleeve navy blue shirt that covered her hands, blue jeans, and white Adidas. Her hair was straight and went down to about the middle of her back and she had a gold locket necklace on.

"And it's very nice to meet you." Logan said to Lulu.

"Uh… yeah, you too. Dillon come on we have to go get our schedules from the office." Lulu grabbed Dillon's arm and pulled him quickly away from Logan and went inside the school.

"So, when should we send out the wedding invitations?" Cooper asked, walking up behind Logan and patting him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll get her to like me, it's just a matter of time." Logan replied, smiling and walking away from his friends.

------------------------------------------------------  
Later In Class

"Hello class, I see that we have two new students so I'll introduce myself and what this class is about. I'm Mrs. Nemeth and this is Around the World Travel. This class is basically a class where students that are interested in learning about other cultures and countries and communities can get together and discuss it, also we have a lot of field trips during the year. The field trips are run by myself and my husband Mr. Nemeth who teaches 12th grade History."

The teacher stopped and smiled, "Please, introduce yourselves to the class."

Dillon knew that Lulu wouldn't talk in front of everyone so he did. "I'm Dillon Quartermaine and this is my step sister Lulu Spencer, we just moved here from Gainesville, Georgia."

The teacher smiled, "Okay, well I'm glad to have you two in my class. As I was saying before about field trips, we have another one coming up next week as you all know. Even though you all have given your money to me already when I talked to you father last month Lulu he had sent the money to me as well, so you have a ticket also."

Lulu immediately glared at Dillon. She leaned over to him a little and whispered angrily. "A month? He's been planning this move for a fucking month and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Shh, we can talk about it later." Dillon whispered back.

Lulu groaned and glared at the teacher.

"Anyway, we will be gone for two months and--" Logan interrupted.

"Which places are we going, Holly?" Logan asked, eyeing Lulu from his seat behind her.

Mrs. Nemeth forced a smile, "Well, Mr. Hayes, we will be going to Spain, France, England, Greece, and as a last stop for a little vacation and fun The Dominican Republic."

For the first time all day Lulu talked, which surprised everyone, especially Dillon.

"Where in these places are we going exactly?" She asked, quietly but curiously.

"Madrid and Barcelona- Spain, London- England, Paris- France, Santo Domingo- Dominican Republic, and Athens- Greece."

Lulu couldn't stop the huge smile that crossed her face when Mrs. Nemeth mentioned _Athens, Greece_. Greece was one of Lulu's favorite places to learn about, and now she was going to get to go and visit there, learn about their culture and history from native people, she couldn't wait.

"Okay, well since starting tomorrow you all have a week off from school for Spring Break, we'll meet in the Gym at five a.m. on Monday morning, if you're not there at five then you get left behind." Mrs. Nemeth announced. "Dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch

At lunch Lulu and Dillon sat at a table away from everyone else. Lulu looked around the cafeteria and laughed quietly.

Dillon put down his sandwich and curiously looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"This." Lulu said simply, pointing around the cafeteria.

"What about it?"

"It's so superficial." She said.

Dillon obviously couldn't keep up.

"I mean, the groups, the tables. Look, you have the jocks at their table, then the cheerleaders, then the other non-cheerleader popular kids, then the nerds, the art kids, the drama kids, the band kids, and the skateboarders. It's like all of these people follow those stupid made up rules."

"You seriously have way to much time on your hands." Dillon muttered jokingly.

"Screw you, at least I notice things other then my own problems." Lulu muttered back, joking as well.

------------------------------------------------------  
Across The Cafeteria

"Right Logan?" Cooper said, but then realized that Logan wasn't listening. "Logan!" Cooper said louder, but still didn't get his attention.

Spinelli picked up a roll off his tray and chucked it at Logan and everyone at the table burst out into laughter when it hit the side of his face.

"What the hell?" Logan asked.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Cooper asked.

"Uh… yeah I did."

"What'd he say then?" Maxie cut in.

"Um… uh…" Logan was stalling but he didn't know. "I don't know." He finally admitted.

"I was saying that I was thinking maybe we could get Holly to let us share rooms with girls this time." Cooper said, winking at Maxie.

"Yeah right, after the last four times we've went on trips like this and she found you and Maxie in VERY compromising positions? I don't think she will." Logan replied nonchalantly, turning his attention back to Lulu.

"Why don't you stop staring at her and go talk to her?" Spinelli suggested. "It'd be better then having to watch you drool over her."

Logan scoffed, "I'm not drooling over her."

"Sure you're not." Cooper replied laughing.

------------------------------------------------------  
Lulu and Dillon's Table

Lulu was writing in her notebook quietly, blocking out everyone else around her when she heard Dillon laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Logan is looking at you." Dillon replied.

Lulu looked up at Logan but as soon as she did he looked away and started talking to Cooper.

"Loser." She mumbled.

"He's a really nice guy. I've only been here for a day and I'm really good friends with Cooper and Logan, Spinelli's pretty cool too."

"Fascinating." Lulu replied, glaring at Logan who had quickly turned around to see if she had looked away. "Retard."

------------------------------------------------------  
Lulu and Dillon's House

"Dad?" Lulu called when she walked into her house.

"In the kitchen!" She heard him yell.

She threw her backpack at the bottom of the stairs and took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

When she got in there she saw that her dad was feeding Hayden. Lulu couldn't help but smile when she saw Hayden smile up at her and giggle.

"Hey gumdrop." Luke greeted.

Lulu quickly stopped smiling and brought up what she heard in school. "You've been planning this move for a month and didn't tell me until I came home the day of the fucking move?" She asked angrily.

"Actually I've been planning this move for the last five months." Luke corrected, putting the empty baby bottle on the table.

"And Dillon knew about it? You felt the need to tell everyone about it except for me?"

"Lesley--"

"Shut up." Lulu said. "I can't wait to go on this trip because not only do I get to see all of the places I've loved to learn about since Middle School, but I get away from you." She said, taking Hayden from Luke's arm, cradling him in her arms as she walked angrily out of the kitchen.

After Lulu had put Hayden in his crib for a nap and left the room, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said when she answered it.

"Hi, Lulu." The voice said.

"James?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is the update. Sorry it's taken SO long, but I couldn't think of what to have happen next in it after the first chapter. I promise I'll try and get better at updating _all_ of my stories though. Let me know what you think please! Thanks! 


End file.
